kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan
Main= Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan is an Original Video Animation related to the Kishin Douji Zenki series. Despite having an official title, the OVA is probably better among fans known by its alternate titles of the "Kishin Douji Zenki OVA" or "Kishin Douji Zenki Original Video Animation". It's translated title from the English sub is "Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: The Strange Story of the Dark Demon". While it has only been relased in Japan and is very rare, the OVA has a few fan subs, one of which is the English version, which has been translated, lettered and published by M. Gabriela Hernandez, Inactive and Macros74. Despite its general structure as an anime episode, Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan is a completely standalone title. From its general standpoint in the series' timeline, the OVA is actually is closer to the original manga than the actual anime of the series. Summary More content will be added soon. Gallery OVA intro.png|The OVA's intro image, which is shown at the very beginning. It reads: "There's a demon that has an almost godlike power every time he transforms. Zenki is his name." More screenshots will be added soon. Trivia * Interestingly, Chiaki can directly transform Zenki from his Chibi form to his Great Demon God form, completely skipping his Demon God form. This is similar to the manga, where Zenki keeps his latest form as something remniscent of his new true form. * Oddly Akira/Goki is completely absent in this incarnation of the series. While his absence is never explained, it is likely that he is at Mount Oomine, leading and teaching the other Shugenja or performing the trial of becoming a true Shugenja himself. (Path of Training and Testing) |-|OVA exclusive characters= Hikaru Ibuki Hikaru Ibuki is the older one of the Ibuki sisters. She is 17 years old and the sister of Michiru Ibuki. At the beginning of the OVA it can be seen that she doesn't think highly of Chiaki and has a very rude and aggressive attitude. It later turns out that she only acts like this because she wants to protect her little sister from becoming the Anki Kitan's next victim. Hikaru later on tries to take Michiru's place as the next human sacrifce for the monster. Despite this, the two sisters part together in the end, both becoming a meal for the beast, allowing it to rise despite their tries to avoid their fate. Michiru Ibuki Michiru Ibuki is the younger one of the Ibuki sisters. She is the sister of Hikaru Ibuki. At the beginning of the OVA she tries to calm down her sister after the latter outright attacked Chiaki in a verbal manner. Michiru is a kind and caring person. Despite her older sisters' attempt to protect her, she gets very worried about Hikaru and doesn't want her to get hurt or lose her life. Michiru: "Hikaru-chan, promise me you won't sacrifice your life for me." While her older sister indeed promises to her, they run off and die for the Anki Kitan anyways. In the end they couldn't change their fate and just gave up. The mother of the Ibuki sisters While her actual name is never mentioned, she is the mother of Hikaru and Ichiru Hibuki. She deeply cares about her daughters and wants the horrible tradion of human sacrifices to end. When her daughters run off anyways, she runs after them in an attempt to stop them from killing themselves. She calls out their names and just can't take it when the grandmother then tells the mother and Chiaki that that's just like things should be. The grandmother shows no empathy. This breaks the mother and she goes back into the house. The fact she's overhelmed by the situation is underlined by the blue coloration, a still of the scene and her calls getting more and more desparate. Then she's decides to join Chiaki in following the grandmother anyway. They have to witness the Ibuki sisters' sacrifice and can do nothing but watch. The grandmother of the Ibuki sisters Just like with the mother, the grandmother's name is never mentioned as well. She is the grandmother of Hikaru and Ichiru Hibuki. The grandmother deeply trusts the sacrifical ritual of her family line and the powers of the Anki Kitan. She is so blinded by the properous promises of sacrificing their youngest virgin girl that the grandmother never sees the true nature of the beast. Even when her daughter gets very desparate, the grandmother keeps believing in their false god. She only sees the truth after not only losing her grandchildren but also her own daughter to the beast. In the end the grandmother stays in the village in an attempt to atone for the sacrifices and the Anki Kitan's killings. Kagura the Anki Kitan Kagura is the titular Anki Kitan or Dark Demon. It has been worshiped by many generations of the Ibuki clan, who sacrificed their youngest virgin daughters in hopes of the Anki Kitan protecting them and giving them wealth and prosperity in exchange. Their god turns out to be a false god when it starts murdering more innocent girls than just the Ibuki clan's youngest daughters. This is when the mother of the Ibuki sisters calls Chiaki Enno to exorcise the beast to free their village from the threat. Kagura itself appears very late in the OVA. Being incapable of speech, it just violently charges at Zenki, ending up in a full-blown and fierce battle with him. While it doesn't possess any special offensive abilties besides charging at Zenki, clawing at him and trying to tear him apart, it has impressive regenerative abilties, being able to quickly grow a new arm after losing its left arm and even growing two additional arms, increasing its number of arms to 4. More content will be added soon... |-|Audio= Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan is the only entry in the Kishin Douji Zenki series to use the full version of the Kishin Douji Zenki main theme (also known as "Vajura On!"). Unlike the rendition used in the anime's first season and Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight, which lasts 1 minute and 29 seconds, the OVA's rendition lasts 4 minutes and 12 seconds. The following track is the full version of "Kishin Douji Zenki" used for the action scenes when Zenki battles the titular Anki Kitan, Kagura: Category:Stubs Category:Media